Te dejo libre
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Una carta de Naruto a Sakura Dandole lo que simpre deseo..


Te dejo libre(NaruxSaku)

_Sakura ..._

_hace 4años de la muerte de Sasuke, mi amigo, hermano, compañero y mas grande contrincante, en todo pero lo fue mas en el amor..._

_Recuerdas ... hace 6años nos casamos, el fue nuestro padrino de bodas, yo estaba feliz y tu rostro simulaba lo mismo, cuando yo en realidad sabia que lo hacías porque él te había rechazado... aun así me hiciste el hombre mas feliz al decir el "si acepto"..._

Querido amor con todo lo que duele

decir adiós a lo que mas se quiere

_Los mejores momentos de mi vida me los diste tu pero también los peores ..._

_Yo no te deje de querer en ningun momento, en ningun día, ni en los 6años de matrimonio y lo peor es que te sigo queriendo..._

me alejare de ti aunque me muera

porque yo creo que eso es lo que deseas

_Te escribo esta carta con el fin de que sepas que te daré lo que creo que quieres..._

_Aunque no se si podre estar lejos, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo solo por ti ..._

_Por hacerte feliz..._

no quiero mas sentirme mal querido

pidiendo amor como cualquier mendigo

_Se que no me amas nunca lo has hecho... me quieres eso me consta pero como tu hermano, tu compañero en cambio a él...él_

_Trate y trate, de enamorarte de mil y un formas pero las muestras de cariño y afecto que me dabas no me bastaban..._

bastante he soportado tus desprecios

tu altanería y el desengaño de tus besos

_Al principio de nuestro matrimonio, no querías nada conmigo, me negabas el sexo, el hacerte el amor... inventabas cualquier cosa_

_Je... cuando el Teme seguía con nosotros, yo sabia lo de ustedes, ambos me engañaban..._

_Yo lo sabia... _

Te dejo libre de hoy en adelante

aunque enloquezca en el intento de olvidarte

_Firma los papeles del divorcio por el bien de los 4, así podrás hacer lo que tenias planeado antes de que él muriese..._

_Me dolerá, lo se bien, pero soy un masoquista porque yo permití que ocurriese, solo tu sonrisa me bastaba cuando volvías de verlo... esas sonrisas nunca las olvidare_

yo estoy demás en este mundo

y soy un perro vagabundo

ya encontrare en la vida alguien que me ame

_Tuvimos dos hijos, un niño de cabellos negros y ojos color mercurio... No lo criamos nosotros al principio, su padre el Teme lo tuvo, todos decían que el niño se parecía a él y a mi, pero cubrimos las cosas con una mentira diciendo que era hijo de una kunoichi novia de Sasuke, muerta, el nombre lo pusimos ambos "Kensuru"lo cuido y lo amó al igual que a ti, su madre, un año después, nació mi niña o nuestra niña "Ekharu" cabellos rosa mas claros casi amarillos y ojos verdes oscuro vivo reflejo de ti... dos semanas después él murió... lloraste, maldeciste e incluso mataste al que lo asesino..._

Te dejo libre ya de mi presencia

llevo en el alma la alegría y la tristeza

_No volviste a ser la misma, yo me había enterado que antes de que él muriera me pedirías el divorcio para marcharte junto a él..._

_Cada noche miras la fotografía en la que estamos los bebes, Sasuke y yo ... y lloras _

_Soy feliz porque me diste dos maravillosos hijos e intentaste darme mas que amor fraternal_

_Pero el sentimiento de tristeza me carcome, me engañaste con mi mejor amigo y mis hijos también son suyos..._

_Mi felicidad era tu tristeza..._

_Y mi tristeza tu felicidad..._

de haber amado sin medida

a un maniquí de fantasía

sin corazón sin alma igual que una piedra

_Los años después de la muerte de Sasuke, te volviste fría, calculadora, como era él, aunque a nuestros hijos le dabas todo el cariño y amor que necesitaban ..._

_Yo pase a un segundo plano o quizás ya no estaba en tu cerebro..._

Querido amor tu alma fría y muda

no sabe ni sabrá lo que es ternura

_Sakura..._

_lamento tanto su muerte, mis acciones, el haberte amado ..._

_Tu verdadero ... amor fue y sera él..._

_lo se_

y antes de morir a manos tuyas

renuncio a ti y espero no buscarte nunca

_No soporto vivir así...por eso me voy_

_Tranquila, en el momento en que nos crucemos solo habrán pocos lazos que nos unirán, nuestros dos hijos, la muerte de nuestro compañero y el corto pasado... _

Te dejo libre de hoy en adelante

aunque enloquezca en el intento de olvidarte

_Eres y seras por siempre mi primer amor, y ese nunca se olvida _

_Mucho menos, si logre compartir felicidad contigo..._

_Te extrañare..._

yo estoy demás en este mundo

y soy un perro vagabundo

ya encontrare en la vida alguien que me ame

_Ahora, varias escenas han llegado a mi mente, en las que tu llorabas por Sasuke..._

_Siempre he estado de mas..._

_Hyuga Hinata ... me ha observado siempre, como tu con Sasuke, hace poco me di cuenta..._

Te dejo libre ya de mi presencia

llevo en el alma la alegría y la tristeza

_La mayoría de las veces me ignoras, yo no hago falta en tu vida..._

_Dos sentimientos se colan en mi ser al escuchar a nuestros hijos hablar y preguntar.._

"_papá Sasuke y papá Naruto son muy fuertes, todos les conocen..."_

"_algún día veremos a papá Sasuke?"_

"_Papá Naruto cuando nos llevaras a verle?"_

de haber amado sin medida

a un maniquí de fantasía

sin corazón sin alma igual que una piedra

_Sakura antes eras una niña llorona y débil, siempre te protegíamos ..._

_Pero ahora ya no necesitas esa protección, la fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, medic-nin, conocida en todos los países, asesina del cerezo, marcada como ninja de rango S, Sakura Haruno, no podemos estar mas orgullosos... _

Querido amor con todo lo que duele

decirle adiós a lo que mas se quiere

_Te quiero, los quiero, son mi todo pero a la vez mi nada..._

_quizá pienses que soy un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo..._

_yo también lo creo... _

me alejare de ti aunque me muera

te dejo libre

_Flor de Konoha..._

_Florece lejos del dolor, en tu estación..._

_Sakura Haruno_

te dejo libre de ahora en adelante

has lo que quieras como tu quieras

_Ahora puedes ir a la aldea de la primavera ..._

_con dos pequeños Uchihas y Uzumakis _

_No olvides las cosas maravillosas de la vida..._

yo seguiré mi camino y encontrare quien me quiera

te dejo libre de ahora en adelante

_Hay una ultima cosa que quiero..._

_No permitas que ellos me olviden..._

_Mantenme presente como con Sasuke..._

me alejare de ti aunque me muera

aunque me duela voy a arrancare de raíz

_Att; Naruto Uzumaki_

_Pd; Se feliz ..._

_Sakura-chan _

_Te dejo libre._


End file.
